


i don't take advice from fools

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [84]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer, Pete Wentz and Brendon and gin blossoms - til i hear it from you:</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't take advice from fools

There was cheering, hugs, a few tears. Pete felt his jaw clench as he watched the newscaster, beaming in relief, explain that the danger had passed. Pete turned away as the TV started showing talking heads already starting to explain the whole thing away as ball lightning or something, and went to find Brendon.

He found his friend standing in the lot outside the building, nervously turning in circles as he scanned the people pouring out of surrounding buildings. Pete felt a little better that Brendon looked nervous too. "Any word?"

Brendon shook his head, lips a taut line. He was hugging himself a little, and Pete hesitated, not sure whether Brendon would want his touch right now. Before he could debate himself in or out of it, Brendon's phone buzzed. The look of relief on his face was confirmation enough. "Lead on," Pete said.

The directions took them around the back of the building, away from prying eyes. Brendon broke into a run, and Pete was only seconds behind, as they caught sight of a familiar silhouette leaning against the back wall. Spencer made a soft noise, but didn't push Brendon away as Brendon slammed into him and hugged him tight. Pete hung back only until Brendon finally loosened his grip before coming forward to claim a hug of his own. "We good?" he asked, somehow getting the entire planet into those two syllables.

Spencer's face was smeared with soot, and his clothes reeked of smoke. His eyes were tired but calm. "We're good," he said, and Pete finally believed.

**Author's Note:**

> oder note off tumblr ; (i think this is kind of between the earlier PWentz one and the Brendon in the bedroom on, tbh)


End file.
